DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR
by Mel6Eros
Summary: mi primer fic de mas d un capitulo... Harry intentara x todos los medios saber kuales son sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, pero sera complicado xk Hermione sta con Ron... TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas!!! este es mi primer fic de mas de un capitulo aunque tampoco sea muy largo... bien como ya saben es un H/HR (simplemente es la unica pareja k m inspira) y pasa cuando los magos ya han crecido, Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort... y bueno ya leeran!!!

por cierto nada d esto m pertenece (siempre se m olvida decirlo), pertenece a JKR...

k lo disfruten

**DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR**

**I. Consuelo y pasión**

La noche era clara, aunque una tibia brisa hacia que las hojas se moviesen. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de su reconfortante casa leyendo un libro de magia antigua al lado del calor de la chimenea. Harry había logrado todos los objetivos en la vida y se sentía realizado solo con veinticinco años. Era auror jefe en el ministerio, había publicado algunos libros sobre magia, seguía jugando a quiddich siempre que el trabajo no se lo impedía, además de haber conseguido una bonita casa donde vivir. Era feliz, a pesar de no contar con el amor de ninguna mujer y eso que era el chico más perseguido del mundo mágico y la mayoría de chicas soñaban estar con él. Harry había estado saliendo con Ginny durante unos años, pero su relación se deterioró y Harry decidió poner fin a esa relación que nunca había superado el cariño. Ni él ni Ginny estaban dolidos, no podían forzar una relación que no daba más de sí. Concentrado en la lectura y complacido por la vida que tenía, leía sin saber que, precisamente, su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180º.

De repente escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, no tenía ganas de abrir, pero al ver la persistencia de los golpes, decidió levantarse de mala gana y abrir esa dichosa puerta. Era Hermione. Y al parecer estaba llorando.

- Hermione.- dijo Harry preocupado por el estado de su amiga.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Harry.- obtuvo el moreno como respuesta, antes de que su joven amiga se abalanzase a él en busca de consuelo.- Me he peleado con Ron.- informó ésta mientras Harry la abrazaba lo más tiernamente que podía. Sus peleas con Ron eran constantes desde que empezaron la relación, al principio nadie las daba importancia, pero desde hacía unos meses cada pelea era más fuerte.

- Vamos, vamos.- intentaba animarla Harry que le dolía ver a su mejor amiga así.- Ven pasa a dentro y me explicas.

- Ya dentro Hermione se sentó en el sofá mientras Harry iba a la cocina para un poco de agua para su amiga. Cuando salió le dejó el agua en una mesita y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que le explicase lo sucedido con Ron.

- No quiero molestarte.- objetó Hermione viendo que Harry había dejado a medias su lectura por atenderla.

- No digas tonterías, tú nunca me molestas.- repuso Harry.- Ahora dime que ha pasado.

Hermione pasó a relatar lo sucedido, aunque recordarlo la dañaba.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hermione se encontraba en casa esperando que Ron llegase de trabajar para ir al teatro. Tenían entradas y como siempre llegaban tarde y eso ponía muy nerviosa a Hermione porque no podían entrar una vez comenzada la actuación. Era una obra que esperadísima por ella y no quería perdérsela por nada en el mundo._

_Finalmente llegó Ron. Cansado como siempre. De mal humor como siempre. _

_- Por fin llegas, date prisa o llegaremos tarde.- decía Hermione sentada en la silla algo malhumorada._

_- ¿A dónde llegaremos tarde?- preguntó Ron desconcertado._

_- Al teatro ¿no te acordabas?- respondió Hermione enojada por el olvido de su novio._

_- No.- respondió secamente Ron dirigiéndose a su despacho.- Lo siento no puedo ir tengo que acabar unos informes._

_- ¿Es una broma, no?- dijo Hermione. Era el preludio de otra pelea. Ron la miró de tal forma que hacía ver que no bromeaba.- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, sabes que llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta obra!_

_- ¿Por qué no vas con mi hermana o con Luna?- preguntó Ron intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

_- ¡Porqué yo quiero ir contigo, maldita sea!- respondió Hermione._

_- ¡Pero yo no puedo ir porque me tengo que quedar trabajando para poder ascender y llegar tan lejos como Harry!- estalló finalmente Ron. No sabían porque pero siempre que discutían Harry estaba implicado._

_- Es eso ¿no? Tienes envidia de que Harry haya llegado más lejos que tú ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione. Ron la miró furibundo. Había metido el dedo en la yaga._

_- ¡Lárgate y déjame trabajar!- dijo Ron con ira._

_- Por mucho que trabajes, Harry siempre será mejor que tú.- le replicó Hermione antes de recibir un golpe en la cara de su novio. Que se había sentido profundamente ofendido. _

_Hermione le lanzó una última mirada llena de odio y entre lágrimas se dirigió a la puerta. Ron intentó pararla arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no pudo evitar que se marchase._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente después de contar lo que había sucedido. Mientras Harry estaba furioso con Ron.

- ¡¿Cómo pudo pegarte?!¡Ahora mismo voy a darle su merecido!- estalló Harry fuera de sí. Pero Hermione le detuvo.

- No, por favor… no vale la pena.- le susurró Hermione agarrándole por el brazo.- Solo abrázame.

Harry al verla tan desconsolada, se retuvo y la abrazó con la mayor ternura que pudo. Dejó que se desahogase en él. Así se quedaron durante varios minutos: Harry abrazando a Hermione y Hermione llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Harry odiaba ver así a su amiga, ella no era feliz y eso era algo que él no podía soportar. No era feliz y todo por culpa de Ron, que últimamente no era el mismo. Finalmente, los sollozos de Hermione cesaron y levantó la vista para quedarse cara a cara con Harry.

- Bésame.- dijo sonrojada y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Harry se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó desconcertado.- No, Hermione… entiendo que estés mal… pero yo no puedo hacer eso…- balbuceaba nervioso.

- Por favor, Harry.- le suplicó Hermione.- Necesito sentir, por primera vez, ternura y amor.- Harry no podía negarse, Hermione estaba tan deprimida que no podia decirle que no, además él muchas veces se había sorprendido pensando como sería besar a su mejor amiga.

- Está bien.- aceptó finalmente Harry.

Hermione entonces se acercó a él y le rodeó la nuca con sus brazos, antes de acortar la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos. El primer beso fue corto, no obstante Harry, embriagado por el sabor de los labios de Hermione, no pudo evitar volver a besarla con más pasión que en el primer beso. Por su parte, Hermione se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no opuso resistencia. Siguieron besándose sin cesar, solo se detenían para tomar aire. Harry se deshizo de su camisa ya que tenía calor, al parecer Hermione hizo lo mismo con su blusa blanca. Finalmente, Harry condujo, como pudo, a Hermione a su habitación entre besos y caricias.

* * *

bien así acaba el primer capitulo... empezamos fuerte no? l segundo capitulo no tardara n llegar... x cierto Ron no es una mala persona ni un maltratador... solo k algo le atormenta...

SPOILER DEL PROX CAPITULO

- ¿Oye tú sabes donde durmió Hermione anoche?- preguntó Ron...

- Si la quieres vas y se lo dices y no hay que darle más vueltas...

Vio, absorto, como se besaban apasionadamente...


	2. II Decepciones

ola de nuevo!!! ya se k hace bstante tiempo k no actualizo y pido disculpas. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada y también he pasado una semna enferma :S

Bueno aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo espero k lo disfruteis, aunque es un poco corto...

**II. Decepciones**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado esa mañana. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar al despertador: otra vez llegaba tarde. Tendría que vestirse rápido para poder llegar a la reunión con el consejero de seguridad. Antes de levantarse miró a Hermione que dormía completamente desnuda. Aquella noche había sido fantástica para él, pero no pudo evitar en sentirse mal por haber tenido relaciones con su mejor amigo.

Se vistió lo más rápidamente posible, intentando no despertar a su amiga, pero no lo consiguió.

- Harry.- murmuró medio dormida.

- Hola.- le saludó Harry.- ¿Cómo has dormido?- le preguntó tiernamente.

- Bien.- respondió Hermione.- ¿No crees que tendríamos que hablar?

- Sí, pero ahora no que llego tarde.- respondió Harry saliendo de la habitación.- Por cierto en la cocina hay desayuno, sírvete. Luego nos vemos.- se despidió Harry algo nervioso y evitando hablar con Hermione.

Harry necesitaba café, era algo urgente y más aún cuando estaba nervioso, aunque era algo contradictorio porque el café en teoría altera aún más los nervios. Se tomó un café rápidamente, antes de subir al piso superior y reunirse con el consejero de seguridad. Para él, era un alivio esa reunión así podría evitar a Ron que trabajaba con él y tenía un puesto algo inferior al suyo, así que Harry era su jefe.

Harry intentó alargar la reunión el más tiempo posible, pero finalmente se acabó y tuvo que volver a su despacho con la esperanza de no toparse con Ron. No obstante, la esperanza se fue al garete cuando le vio entrar en su despacho con unos informes y con cara de no haber dormido bien.

- Traigo los informes del caso del ladrón de lechuzas.- informó Ron con indiferencia.

- Bien déjamelo todo en el escritorio.- ordenó Harry intentando controlar sus nervios.

- Oye ¿tú sabes dónde durmió Hermione anoche?- preguntó Ron. Para Harry esa pregunta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

- No ¿os volvisteis a pelear?- preguntó Harry fingiendo no saber nada.

- Sí.- respondió Ron.- Y no vino a dormir anoche a casa.

- A lo mejor se fue a casa de sus padres ¿no?- dijo Harry.

- Sí es lo más probable.- contestó Ron pensativo. Harry sintió un gran alivio.- Últimamente las cosas entre los dos no andan demasiado bien…- le confesó Ron a su amigo en busca de ayuda.

- Ron vosotros dos siempre estáis igual, pero siempre salís de vuestras crisis.- dijo Harry. No obstante, no sabía la razón por la que le costaba ayudar a su amigo de salir de la crisis.

- Pero esta vez es diferente…- murmuró Ron muy retraido.

- Si te sientes culpable por algo deberías disculparte con ella ¿no crees?- le aconsejó Harry perspicaz.

- Ya, pero…- intervino Ron.

- Si la quieres vas y se lo dices y no hay que darle más vueltas… Tienes que arriesgarlo todo y ya está.- interrumpió Harry tajante. Esta vez Harry se sintió un imbécil y algo en su interior le decía "_aplícate el cuento"_.

- Tienes razón, Harry, eso es lo que haré.- contestó Ron con una gran sonrisa.- Gracias, eres un buen amigo.- se despidió emocionado, saliendo del despacho de Harry.

Éste se sentía como un idiota ¿por qué le había dicho eso a Ron? Estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo a que se reconciliase con su mejor amiga. Hasta ahí todo bien, Harry siempre ayudaba a sus amigos. Pero ahora era diferente, él había tenido una historia con su mejor amiga que a la vez era la novia de su mejor amigo. Todo parecía un poco surrealista. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, no obstante, tendría que esperar hasta la hora de comer.

A la hora de comer, se dirigió al lugar donde trabaja Hermione para hablar con ella de lo sucedido el día anterior. Llevaba un paso rápido y decidido ya que en menos de dos horas tendría que estar de regreso en su despacho para seguir trabajando. No obstante, Harry no sabía muy bien que decirle, aunque estaba claro que tenían que hablar.

Finalmente llegó, pero antes de subir se paró a mirar en la cafetería de enfrente. Para su sorpresa estaban Ron y Hermione hablando: Ron se le había adelantado. Harry observaba preocupado la situación. _"Seguramente Hermione le contará lo que pasó entre nosotros"_ pensaba Harry esperando la reacción de su amigo y preparándose para intervenir si era conveniente. Para sorpresa de Harry, pasó lo contrario. Vio como Hermione y Ron sonreían felices. Observó también que Ron no le había soltado la mano en todo momento. Y como colofón, vio, absorto, como se besaban apasionadamente.

Harry entendió que no pintaba nada allí así que decidió marcharse. Ver aquello le había entristecido, aunque aún no entendía muy bien por qué ya que, en teoría, cuando sus dos amigos se reconciliaban, él se alegraba. Pero esta vez era distinto, se sentía mal, y no solo porque Hermione no le había dicho nada a Ron de lo que pasó entre ellos, lo que sentía era algo más profundo, algo que le dañaba directamente. Además tampoco podía perdonar a Hermione, ella había actuado como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos y después se había reconciliado con Ron en menos de un día. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Así pasó el resto del día, pensativo y bastante dolido, aunque intentaba negar que estaba celoso y que no le hubiese parecido mal que sus dos mejores amigos se hubiesen peleado para siemrpe.

* * *

Vaya xasco se ha llevado Harry, pobreciyo... ahora mismo esta algo confuso, pero dentro de poco lo entendera todo... 

SPOLIERS PROX. CAP.

- Vaya parece que no te agrada demasiado que se arreglen.- comentó Ginny suspicaz.

- Porqué yo se lo que sientes por Hermione.

- Ron dentro de poco también se dará cuenta.

Bueno espero vuestros reviews. Dentro de poco pondre el tercer capitulo, espero no tardarme tanto como en esta ocasion.

PD: si alguien puede decirme como responder a los reviews y su funcionamiento global lo agradeceria, es que soy un poco torpe para estas cosas... ademas estan en ingles y yo el ingles no lo entiendo mucho.


	3. III Revelaciones

Olaaaa ya estoy actualizando otra vez. Esta vez ha sido rapido... bueno no os hago esperar más y a leer... x cierto en este capítulo Harry descubrira cosas que tiene escondidas en su corazon...

**III. Revelaciones**

- ¿Te ha pasado algo en el trabajo?- preguntó Ginny preocupada por el estado anímico de Harry.

Harry y Ginny habían dejado de salir hace ya mucho, pero aún conservaban una bonita amistad. Por esa razón, muchos dias quedaban en una cafetería muggle para hablar de sus cosas y preocupaciones. Normalmente, Harry era el que estaba de buen humor, pero ese día no tenía ganas de hablar y estaba cabizbajo.

- Ya te he dicho que no.- respondió Harry que en el fondo agradecía la preocupación de Ginny.- Solo tengo un mal día.

- Y yo quiero saber por qué.- insistió Ginny.- Tú nunca tienes malos días, Harry

- Pues esta vez sí, soy humano.- replicó Harry malhumorado.- Y mejor cambiamos de tema.

- Está bien… pero yo creía que nos contábamos todo.- dijo Ginny.

- Lo siento, solo he tenido un mal día… nada importante.- fingió Harry sabiendo que no podía culpar a Ginny de su mal humor.- Ginny asintió.- ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido el día?- preguntó Harry.

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos, eso Harry lo agradeció ya que podía quitarse de la mente a Hermione y a Ron por un rato. Aunque el pelirrojo pelo de su amiga, le recordaba a Ron. Harry parecía más animado, aunque solo eran apariencias, por dentro una tristeza impropia de él le embriagaba. Y es que Harry, había aprendido a ser feliz después de derrotar a Voldemort, se había quitado de encima esas preocupaciones y se había propuesto ser feliz y vivir la vida que había logrado tener con tanto esfuerzo. Pero ahora estaba triste y esa tristeza le hacía recordar los malos tiempos que vivió con Voldemort.

- Por cierto ¿has visto hoy a mi hermano?- preguntó Ginny. Eso pregunta le provocó una extraña mueca a Harry que ocultó con habilidad.

- Sí, estaba con Hermione reconciliándose en un bar, se ve que se volvieron a pelear.- respondió Harry que enseguida supo que había hablado demasiado.

- Vaya parece que no te agrada demasiado que se arreglen.- comentó Ginny suspicaz.

- Claro que me agrada.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo fingida.

- Harry a mi no me engañas.- comentó Ginny algo más seria de lo habitual. Durante varios segundos ambos callaron, Harry no sabía que hacer para salir de esa, estaba algo nervioso y las manos le sudaban.- ¿Tú sabes por qué lo nuestro no funcionó?- preguntó Ginny al cabo del rato.

- Sí, porqué no daba para más.- respondió Harry algo retraido.

- ¿Y sabes por qué no daba para más?- preguntó Ginny. Harry negó con la cabeza. No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Porqué yo se lo que sientes por Hermione.- Esa confesión resonaba fuertemente en la cabeza de Harry que se había quedado algo aturdido.- Sé que quieres a Hermione más que a nadie, incluso, más de lo que me llegaste a querer a mí.

- Ginny, yo…- intervino Harry contrariado.

- No digas nada Harry.- le interrumpió Ginny.- Yo sé que intentaste quererme y lo lograste, pero querer no es lo mismo que amar.- decía Ginny sonriendo intentando animar a Harry.- Harry, se que lo que sientes por Hermione es muy fuerte y ya no te molestes en ocultármelo.- Harry se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos, realmente Ginny tenía razón.

- ¿Cómo es posible qué tú te hayas dado cuenta antes que yo?- preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

- Porqué tú eres un lento.- respondió Ginny con alegría contrastando, así, con la tristeza de Harry.- ¿Y sabes qué?- preguntó Ginny. Harry negó con la cabeza, ya no sabía nada.- Ron dentro de poco también se dará cuenta.

- ¿Cuenta de qué?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

- De que Hermione también siente lo mismo que tú.- respondió Ginny, dejando a Harry más perplejo aún.

- Eso es imposible, Ginny.- le replicó Harry.- Hermione quiere a Ron, yo solo soy su amigo.

- Se ve que Hermione es igual de lenta que tú y por eso aún no se ha dado cuenta de que te quiere.- informó Ginny.- Pero yo la conozco y se que te quiere.

- Si tú lo dices…- murmuró Harry no muy convencido.

- Claro que lo digo, es más, Ron también lo sabe pero no quiere aceptarlo.- informó Ginny convecida.

- Ginny me tengo que ir.- se despedía Harry harto de escuchar tonterías.

- Está bien, Harry, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.- dijo Ginny mientras Harry le besaba la mejilla. Este no dijo nada, no quería seguir con el debate.

De camino a casa Harry pensaba en su conversación con Ginny. Realmente esta chica vivía en otro mundo, aunque había ayudado a Harry aclarar sus sentimientos. No obstante, Ginny se había vuelto loca si realmente creía que Hermione sentía algo más que amistad por él. _"Si Hermione sintiese algo por mí, no se habría reconciliado con Ron"_ pensaba Harry dolido al recordar la escena. Encima Hermione no le había explicado a Ron nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Eso era un claro signo de que estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido y que no quería saber nada de él. Mientras, Harry sabía que difícilmente olvidaría esa noche y que tampoco podría olvidarse de la esencia de Hermione que le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Aturdido llegó a su confortable casa, cogió un libro y se sentó junto al fuego a leer un rato. Almenos así podría alejar su cabeza un poco de la realidad. Sin embargo, antes de sentarse vio a Hedwig en la ventana: llevaba una carta en el pico. Harry se levantó, cogió la carta y la leyó.

_Harry:_

_Soy Ron, ven mañana temprano. Tengo que comunicarte algo muy importante._

_Hasta mañana._

* * *

Bueno ya está... espero que les haya gustado...

x cierto, respondiendo a un reviews que me dejaron, no se donde encontrar el fic Historia lugubre... lo he buscado y no lo encuentro... si me podeis ayudar lo agradecere

SPOLIERS PROX. CAP.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí a mi también.- contestó Ron sonriendo ampliamente.- Y todo gracias a ti.

- Harry ¿tú sabes que mi hermano te envidia?- le preguntó Ginny...


	4. IV Más malas noticias

Olaaa e vuelto... ya se k escribo muy d tarde en tarde... xo esk entre los estudios y el futbol no me queda casi tiempo... asi que pido perdon por haber tardado tanto...

Bueno os dejo con otro capitulo... y espero poder actualizar pronto

**IV. Más malas noticias**

Harry llegó intrigado a la casa que Ron y Hermione compartían desde hacía un año. Llamó a la puerta y enseguida Ron le abrió con una sonrisa. Eso era algo que extrañaba a Harry ya que pensaba que era algo malo lo que le esperaba en casa de su amigo, algo como que Hermione ya le habría comunicado lo sucedido entre ellos dos. Pero no fue así.

- ¿A qué esperas para pasar?- le preguntó divertido Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?- preguntó Harry.

- No seas impaciente, primero entra y tómate algo.- respondió Ron haciendo que Harry pasara dentro de la casa.

La primera sorpresa fue ver que la casa estaba llena de gente: Ginny, Neville, Luna… e incluso Molly estaba allí. Harry se acercó a la única protección que tenía en ese momento: Ginny. Ginny se había convertido en su más íntima amiga y la única que sabía que él quería a Hermione.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntó Harry en un susurro.

- No lo sé, Harry.- respondió Ginny percatándose de la ansiedad de Harry.- Mi hermano aún no nos ha dicho nada.

En ese momento Ron llamaba la atención de todos para poder hablar. Llevaba a Hermione cogida de la mano. Harry observó la gran belleza que invadía a su amiga y se preguntó cómo que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta ese momento. Hermione sonreía, estaba resplandeciente.

- Bien os preguntareis para qué os hemos llamado.- empezó Ron. Nadie dijo nada.- Pues bien, os hemos llamado porque tenemos que deciros algo sumamente importante, algo que nos cambiará la vida a todos, pero especialmente a mí y a Hermione…

- Quieres ir al grano, hermanito.- le interrumpió Fred.- O prefieres que vengamos mañana para que acabes tu discurso.

- Nos casamos.- dijo con voz potente Ron.- Yo y Hermione nos casamos.- concretó.

Harry se quedó de hielo, no podía decir nada, solo se quedó ahí apartado de la gente que se acercaba a felicitar a la pareja de prometidos. Ni siquiera se percataba que Hermione le miraba de reojo, observando su reacción. Pero su reacción no era otra de permanecer inmóvil shockeado por la noticia. Mientras el alboroto iba en aumento y todo el mundo reía y se felicitaba por la noticia. Incluso, Molly lloraba de felicidad, pero Harry estaba triste y no sabía como era posible que todos celebrasen algo que a él le iba a costar la felicidad. Que mientras todos sus amigos brindaban, él veía como su mundo se desmoronaba delante de él.

- Harry, no me dices nada.- dijo Ron acercándose a él, devolviéndole a la realidad.- Ni siquiera te has acercado a felicitarme.

- Lo siento Ron, solo es que me ha sorprendido la noticia.- le explicó Harry fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Sí a mi también.- contestó Ron sonriendo ampliamente.- Y todo gracias a ti.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Sí ayer cuando me explicaste que me lo tenía que jugar todo por lo que sentía, lo entendí.- respondió Ron.- Yo necesito a Hermione para ser feliz y la única manera de demostrarle mi amor era pidiendo que se casara conmigo… ella aceptó encantada.- Harry se sentía estúpido. Había ayudado a Ron y ahora se arrepentiría toda la vida.

- Bueno me alegro por ti, pero ahora me tengo que ir.- informó Harry queriendo salir de ese infierno.- Tengo que ir al Ministerio.

- ¡Venga ya!- exclamó Ron.- Harry hoy es sábado, es fiesta… Vamos quédate un rato.- le suplicó Ron. Pero Harry no podía aguantar más se tenía que marchar de allí lo antes posible.

- Para el Jefe de Aurores no hay días de fiesta.- le replicó Harry con su mejor cara.- Adiós Ron.- se despidió finalmente dando la espalda a su amigo y caminando lentamente.

Estaba dolido y estaba muy entristecido por todo lo sucedido. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que su feliz vida cambiaría en tan solo dos días. En dos días todo había dado un giro de 180º y es que ahora Ron se iba a casar con Hermione, justamente en el instante en que él se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por Hermione. Caminaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba, por un instante pensó que era Hermione, pero se decepcionó al ver que era Ginny la que corría tras él.

- Harry espera.- le decía Ginny mientras se acercaba corriendo a él.

- Ginny ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.- Tu hermano se casa, deberías estar celebrándolo.

- No puedo celebrarlo sabiendo que tu ibas a estar sufriendo.- repuso Ginny. Harry guardo silencio, no sabia que decir, además Ginny ya sabía como se sentía… que más podía decir.- Realmente no me esperaba esta noticia.- murmuró Ginny.

- No sé que te sorprende.- le replicó Harry con fastidio.- Aunque intentes convencerme de lo contrario, tu hermano y Hermione se quieren y lo normal en personas que se quieren es casarse y vivir juntos toda la vida.

- Harry ¿tú sabes qué mi hermano te envidia?- le preguntó Ginny cambiando totalmente la dirección de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo dices?- contestó Harry extrañado por la repentina pregunta de Ginny.

- Tú siempre has sido mejor que él en todo.- le explicó Ginny.- Has sido el mejor en quiddich, en los estudios, en las chicas, eres su superior en el Ministerio y, además, eres un héroe mundial y tu nombre quedará grabado en todos los libros mágicos.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Y él no ha sido nada de eso, él solo ha sido el amigo del famoso Harry Potter.

- Él sabe de sobras, que yo no he querido ser nada de eso.- intervino Harry sin entender nada.

- Ya, pero ¿sabes qué le duele más?- preguntó Ginny llegando al punto al cual ella quería llegar. Harry negó con la cabeza, ignorando la respuesta.- Aceptar que la única chica que ha querido de verdad, nunca será suya porque ella ama a su amigo de toda la vida. Tú, Harry.- le explicó Ginny dejando a Harry algo sorprendido.

- Deja de soñar despierta, Ginny.- reaccionó Harry volviendo a la realidad.- Se van a casar ¿lo entiendes? Ron tendrá a Hermione para toda la vida por mucho que tu digas.- le replicó Harry con rabia, dejando asomar unas tímidas lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y tristeza. Ginny lo miraba sorprendida: nunca se había imaginado que lloraría por amor.- En el fondo, es lo justo… Yo lo tengo todo: fama, un buen trabajo, dinero… Ron nunca ha tenido nada de eso, no sería justo que yo le quitase lo único que tiene. Así que me haré a un lado y me centraré en lo que tengo, olvidándome de lo que quiero y que nunca podré conseguir.

- Mira Harry, yo quiero a mi hermano, pero tu felicidad depende de la infelicidad de mi hermano.- le explicó Ginny.- Mi hermano es fuerte y sé que aún puede encontrar a otra persona con la que compartir su vida, pero tú no… yo siempre he sabido que Hermione y tú estabais destinados a estar juntos.

- Déjalo Ginny.- dijo Harry agradeciendo los esfuerzos de su amiga para animarlo.- Ahora me tengo que ir.- se despidió Harry.- Estaré bien.- se apresuró a decir al ver que Ginny iba a decir algo.- Soy Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y venció, soy famoso y adinerado ¿no son suficientes razones para ser feliz?- preguntó Harry, pero no dio tiempo a Ginny a responder porque ya había dado la espalda a su amiga y se dirigía con paso triste a su casa. Era sábado y era fiesta e incluso los Jefes de Aurores se tenían que tomar un respiro.

* * *

Bueno pues ya esta!! Esto resultara un duro golpe para Harry que le hara que cambie totalmente y se convierta en una persona totalmente diferente para peor... espero vuestras criticas!!!

AVANCE PROX. CAP

- Pienso que estás pagando tus frustraciones personales conmigo.- dijo antes de retirarse definitivamente.

- ¡No te vuelvas a dirigir a Hermione de ese modo!- exclamó Harry amenazadoramente.

- ¿Cuándo has cambiado tanto, Potter?- preguntó Draco.


	5. V Rodando cabezas

olaaa!!! esta vez he escrito antes de lo normal y espero seguir asi!!! antes k nada gracias por los reviews!!! y k siento acer sufrir tnto a harry pero pronto se vera recompensado... aunque en este capitulo veremos su lado mas oscuro... por otro lado, la historia se volvera policiaca, es decir, se vera como harry ejerce de jefe de aurores para resolver un importante caso... weno no os adelanto nada mas!!! XDXD

**V. Rodando cabezas**

El lunes llegó para Harry con más pena que gloria. El domingo lo había pasado entero en su casa, aislado del mundo. El día iba a ser duro, tendría que ver a Ron y fingir que todo iba bien cuando iba de mal en peor. Además, el mundo mágico tampoco iba demasiado bien. Harry había comenzado a tener problemas con los mortífagos que habían huido cuando logró vencer definitivamente a Voldemort. Se habían organizado y cometían actos delictivos por todo el mundo mágico y Harry no lograba dar con ellos aunque había organizado un gran operativo, con Ron en la cabeza, para atraparlos, pero las cosas no estaban funcionando del todo bien y altos cargos del Ministerio comenzaban impacientarse. Así que decidió que empezasen a rodar cabezas y si rodaba la de Ron mucho mejor.

- ¿Me has mandado llamar, hermano?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa. La típica sonrisa que tienes cuando todo te va genial y nada puede empañar tu felicidad.

- Sí.- respondió secamente Harry.- Siéntate.- Ron obedeció en silencio sabiendo que Harry no estaba de humor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ron con cautela.

- ¿Cómo llevas el caso de los mortífagos?- preguntó Harry. Ron se sintió aliviado. Solo era eso.

- Bien.- respondió Ron.- Bueno ya sabes que es un tema complicado, estamos intentando averiguar donde se esconden, pero esto es muy grande y pueden estar en cualquier lado.- explicó Ron.

- Ya sabes que tengo mucha presión del Ministerio.- repuso Harry.

- Ya sé, pero tranquilo no te preocupes pronto los tendremos.- comentó Ron optimista.

- Me preocupa este asunto, Ron.- dijo Harry impasible.- Y me preocupa que tú no te impliques todo lo necesario.

- ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar, Harry?- preguntó Ron desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo.

- He decidido encargarme personalmente del caso.- le informó Harry bruscamente.- Yo y Greaves nos encargaremos personalmente del caso.

- ¿Es una broma, verdad Harry?- preguntó Ron desconcertado. Harry le miró impasible. No bromeaba.- ¡Vamos Harry sabes que este caso es muy importante para mí!- bramó Ron enojado.

- Aquí somos un equipo, no miramos las individualidades.- dijo Harry sin perder los estribos.- Personalmente, creo que últimamente tienes la cabeza en otros asuntos y lo mejor para el equipo es que no lleves este caso.- explicó Harry tajante dando a entender que su decisión era irrevocable. Ron lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso?- preguntó Ron levantado para marcharse. Harry despegó la mirada de sus informes y negó con la cabeza.- Pienso que estás pagando tus frustraciones personales conmigo.- dijo antes de retirarse definitivamente.

Harry se quedó pensativo _"¿Qué ha querido decir Ron con eso?""¿Sospechará algo sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hermione?" _se preguntaba desconcertado.

El día pasó y Harry se enfrascó únicamente en su búsqueda de los mortífagos, junto a Greaves. Empezaron a revisar los informes de la investigación de Ron, al parecer, Ron había trabajado muy bien en el caso, pero Harry no iba a permitir que triunfase también en eso. Tampoco es que le desease nada malo, no obstante, no quería que llegase a ser más importante que él dentro del Ministerio y por eso procuraría tener más éxitos que él. A pesar de todo, se sentía mal. En el fondo, sentía que no estaba haciendo nada bueno, pero no podía parar y tenía que pagar, como bien había dicho Ron, sus frustraciones.

Esa misma tarde se fue a casa de Draco Malfoy, estaba seguro de que él sabía algo de los mortífagos y haría todo lo posible por sacarle toda la información. Fue acompañado de Graeves y dos aurores más. La mansión Malfoy era de las más grandes de Inglaterra y era un lujo vivir allí. Un elfo doméstico les abrió la puerta y les hizo entrar al salón mientras esperaban a que Draco llegase ya que en ese momento no se encontraba en su casa. No tardó mucho en llegar, cuando entró se sorprendió ver a Harry allí, pero luego sonrió y ofreció a Harry algo de beber. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para eso y queria hablar claro con él.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.- empezó Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa¿No tendrás una cita, verdad Potter?- preguntó Draco con tono burlón. Harry sintió una punzada, era muy probable que tardase mucho en volver a tener una cita, quizá nunca volvería a tener una y quizá nunca volvería a enamorarse.

- Es importante.- se limitó a decir Harry fríamente.

- Está bien, pero solo hablaré contigo así que diles a tus guardaespaldas que esperen fuera.- exigió Draco más serio que antes. Harry vaciló unos segundos antes de responder.

- De acuerdo.- accedió Harry.- Ya lo habéis escuchado, esperadme fuera.- ordenó dirigiéndose a Greaves y a los otros aurores. Estos acataron las órdenes sin rechistar.

- Me he enterado de que la comadreja y la sangre sucia se casan.- dijo Draco sirviéndose una copa. Harry, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, empuñó la varita y apuntó directamente a Draco.

- ¡No te vuelvas a dirigir a Hermione de ese modo!- exclamó Harry amenazadoramente.

- Está bien, está bien…- dijo Draco cansinamente.- Yo siempre pensé que tú y la sangre… perdón… Hermione acabarían juntos.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues ya ves que no.- repuso Harry malhumorado.- Y ahora, si no te importa, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.- dijo Harry harto de hablar de cosas banales. Draco asintió.- Como bien sabes los mortífagos han vuelto y ahora están muy bien organizados, me preguntaba si tu sabías algo del tema.

- Algo he escuchado.- se limitó a contestar Draco.

- Malfoy no juegues conmigo.- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.- Dime todo lo que sepas o de lo contrario prepárate para pasar una temporadita en Azkaban… aunque no hayas cometido ningún delito, ten por seguro que algo me inventaría, después de todo eres un Malfoy y tu apellido actualmente no tiene una buena fama en el Ministerio.- informó Harry con malicia. Draco lo miró pensativamente.

- No se nada, Potter.- respondió Draco muy serio.- Te juro, que no se nada. Todo eso terminó para mí, después de lo sucedido con mi madre. No quiero saber nada de mortífagos ni ninguna de esas historias.- a Harry eso le sonó muy convincente, veía a Draco muy dólido por la muerte de su madre y no dudó ni un instante de que decía la verdad.

- Está bien, te creo.- dijo Harry que por una vez sintió pena por Draco.- Pero si te enteras de algo te agradecería que nos lo hicieses saber.- Draco asintió. Durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.- Ya sé como puedes ayudarnos.- dijo Harry sonriendo y contento por su descubrimiento.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco sin mucho interés.

- Te infiltrarás entre los mortífagos y nos ayudarás a atraparlos.- informó Harry ilusionado.

- ¡¿Qué?! No… no... no me pidas eso…- suplicaba Draco negando con la cabeza rápidamente.- No lo voy hacer.

- Bien, tú decides, pero creo que los presos de Azkaban cantan todas las mañanas la misma canción, si quieres te voy pasando la letra.- dijo Harry maliciosamente.

- No me puedes hacer esto…- replicó Draco algo confuso por la actitud de Harry.

- Sí puedo y lo harás.- le interrumpió Harry con determinación. Draco asintió resignado ya que no tenía elección.

- ¿Cuándo has cambiado tanto, Potter?- preguntó Draco.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo Harry que le había pillado por sorpresa esa pregunta.

- Sí, tú antes, cuando íbamos a Howgarts, eras odioso, pero había que reconocer que eras especial porqué te esforzabas para conseguir lo que querías y nunca te rendías, además de ser el mejor mago de toda la historia.- explicó Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry por sus declaraciones.- ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el gran Harry Potter para ser una persona egoísta y manipuladora?

- Cuando me di cuenta que ser el gran Harry Potter no te asegura la felicidad.- respondió Harry secamente.- Me tengo que marchar ya. Pásate mañana a las 10 por el Ministerio, allí acabaremos de planearlo todo.- se despidió Harry levantándose y saliendo del salón.

Después de eso volvió al Ministerio para acabar su jornada laboral y explicarle a Greaves sus planes con Draco. Estaba en su despacho explicándole sus planes a Greaves cuando en ese momento entró Ron al despacho.

- Ron ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Harry enojado por la irrupción del pelirrojo.- Ya te he dicho que no vas a volver a trabajar en el caso.

- Ya lo sé.- le replicó Ron aún molesto por la actitud de Harry.- Es solo que antes se me olvidó decirte que hoy organizo una pequeña cena para celebrar mi compromiso con Hermione.- explicó Ron.- Si dependiese de mí, no vendrías, pero si no vienes Hermione lo vería raro y no quiero que se preocupe por nada.- matizó Ron intentando controlar su enfado.

- Está bien. Ya me pasaré si puedo.- se resignó Harry, aunque no tenía ganas de ir.

- A las siete en mi casa.- se despidió Ron saliendo del despacho.

Harry se quedó pensativo, no sabía por qué había aceptado ir a la fiesta de Ron si realmente no le apetecía seguir torturándose. Ya estaba cansado. Cansado de todo. No obstante, algo le obligaba a ir, no sabía bien que era, posiblemente se contentaba solo con mirar a Hermione. Aunque iba a tener toda la vida para verla, pero no para tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, recorrer su cuerpo con mil besos ni tampoco para verla despertar todos los días.

* * *

espero k os haya gustado!!!

AVANCE PROX. CAP

- Por favor, no me mires así.- susurró Hermione...

- Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Ron.- contestó Hermione...


	6. VI Dime por qué

Ya estoy de vuelta!!! ya se que tardo mucho en actualizar y k cualkier excusa no es suficiente... pero esk apenas tengo tiempo para nada... y no siempre estoy inspirada para escribir!!! bueno espero k me disculpen... y kisiera agradecer a todo el mundo k m deja reviews!!!

**VI. Dime por qué**

La puerta se abrió y volvieron a estar frente a frente después de unos días.

- Hola… Ron me dijo que hay una fiesta… o algo parecido…- dijo Harry que estaba extremadamente nervioso.

- Sí pasa.- contestó Hermione. A Harry le dio la sensación de que ella no estaba nada nerviosa.

Harry pasó, pero no vio a nadie, no sabía que hacer así que se quedó de pie esperando a que Hermione le dijese algo. Se movía convulsivamente, no sabía que actitud adoptar ni que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí.

- Siéntate.- dijo Hermione cuando hubo cerrado la puerta.

- Siento llegar antes de la hora, pero es que he salido antes del trabajo y me parecía una tontería ir a mi casa solo para estar veinte minutos.- explicó Harry sentándose en el sofá al lado de la chimenea.

- No importa.- contestó Hermione que estaba algo retraída. Eso lo notó Harry.- Ahora traigo algo para comer.- preguntó. Harry no respondió.

Hermione estaba rara. Harry tenía la sensación de que no era ella misma, es decir, no se comportaba con él igual que otras veces, ella siempre era cercana a él, le trataba con cariño. Pero ahora el cariño había desaparecido para dar paso a la indiferencia. Y eso trastornaba a Harry que siempre se había imaginado que Hermione sería más consecuente con sus actos y no tan insensible.

- Harry ¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó Hermione desde la cocina haciendo que Harry abandonase sus pensamientos. Harry se levantó y fue allí.- Puedes alzarte y coger las patatas, es que no llego y tengo la varita en el piso de arriba.- Harry no respondió y solo obedeció sin más.

- Aquí las tienes.- dijo Harry con normalidad. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta vio que Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros de él. No podía dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos, su boca, sus labios… era algo que le volvía completamente loco. Por su parte, Hermione tampoco se movía, estaba paralizada.

- Por favor, no me mires así.- susurró Hermione que ahora estaba más nerviosa de lo que lo había estado Harry antes.

- Lo siento no puedo evitarlo.- dijo Harry con una voz dulce, pero a la vez mostrando abatimiento al saber que siempre iba a mirar a Hermione de esa forma.- No puedo evitar pensar en que todo lo que miro nunca será para mí.- continuó Harry.- Y que todo lo que miro ahora, Ron lo podrá tocar, acariciar, besar…- dijo Harry que había levantado la mano y acariciaba el pelo de Hermione suavemente. Hermione estaba congelada no sabía que decir.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Ron.- contestó Hermione con los ojos brillantes, realmente sufría al verse atada a Ron.

- ¿Por qué? Dime el por qué y te juro que no volveré a decirte nada, pero solo dime por qué… por favor.- le dijo Harry casi desesperado ya que no entendía esa fidelidad a Ron si realmente no lo quería como había quedado patente.

- Porqué no puedo… él me quiere y yo no sé… no quiero hacerle daño… entiéndelo.- respondió Hermione desesperada. Cada segundo que pasaba a diez centímetros de Harry la ponían más nerviosa. Quería alejarse de él, pero algo se lo impedía.

- Está bien.- se dio por vencido Harry. Estaba hundido, después de un largo suspiro dejó de acariciar el suave cabello de Hermione y se dio media vuelta para volver al sofá.

- Harry…- le llamó Hermione que seguía estática en el mismo lugar. Harry se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, pero casi no le había dado tiempo acabar la frase cuando Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él y le besaba apasionadamente.

En un principio, no supo corresponder, eso le había sorprendido demasiado, pero enseguida abrazo a Hermione y correspondió al beso apasionadamente. Harry nunca había sentido eso y sabía que nunca lo volvería a sentir con otra persona. Era ella la única que hacía ponerle los pelos de punta, ella era la única que hacía que perdiese la razón cada vez que la miraba. Mientras Hermione sabía que no hacía lo correcto, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Había pensado en Harry desde aquella noche y por mucho que intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza no podía, simplemente le quería y anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa estar con él, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse mal por Ron, él la quería y eso lo sabía, en cambio, con Harry era diferente, todo lo que sentía era nuevo y tenía miedo, miedo a jugarse todo lo que sentía y que luego nada fuese real. Con Ron cada paso que daba era en firme y seguro. Estar con Harry era volar y le daban miedo las alturas…

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente durante varios segundos, donde ambos estaban en el paraíso, pero, como todo lo bueno se acaba, Hermione escuchó unas llaves introducirse por la puerta y se separó impulsivamente de Harry. A los pocos segundos, Ron apareció por la puerta y Hermione fue a recibirle dejando a Harry cabizbajo asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

- Harry ya está aquí.- dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina con Ron. Aún se podía notar cierto nerviosismo y un sonrojo poco habitual en Hermione.

- Ah… hola.- le saludó Ron con frialdad, aunque lo intentaba disimular. Por un momento, Harry sintió que Ron estaba celoso de que él y Hermione hubiesen estado solos.

- Bueno vamos a preparar la fiesta ¿no?- intervino Hermione intentando derretir la frialdad que reinaba.

- Sí.- respondió escuetamente Ron.- Harry ponte cómodo mientras nosotros lo preparamos todo.- dijo Ron educadamente, pero Harry sabía que detrás de eso se escondía el rencor. El rencor por, primero, haberle quitado de en medio en el caso de los mortífagos y, segundo, por haber estado a solas con su prometida.

- Bueno, muchas gracias, pero la verdad… es que creo que me voy a ir ya…- contestó Harry algo nervioso.- Hoy he tenido mucho trabajo y estoy cansado.

- Sí, es que Harry tiene mucho trabajo.- interrumpió Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione y haciendo referencia al caso de los mortífagos.

- Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta.- dijo en modo de despedida marchándose algo cabizbajo.

Se sentía, en una palabra, ridículo. Llegó a casa y se tumbó en la cama, no se puso el pijama ni nada. Allí mismo se quedó dormido con el pálpito de que Hermione le quería y que todo lo que le había dicho Ginny días anteriores empezaba a tener sentido.

* * *

ya se k no es gran cosa, pero dentro de poco las cosas entre Harry y Hermione mejoraran... gracias x leer!!!

**AVANCE PROX CAPITULO**

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ayer quedó todo claro.- repuso Harry implacable...

- Pensar en como me había enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta.- respondió Hermione tajante.

- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.- dijo Harry que respiraba agitadamente...


	7. VII El lago de los patos

Bueno primero de todo mis disculpas x tardar tanto y ya sin mas tardar os dejo cn l historia!!!XD bueno gracias x los reviews!!!XD

**VII. El lago de los patos**

- ¿Qué haces en mi despacho?- preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y enojado.

- Que mala memoria tienes, Potter.- respondió una voz des de un sillón del cálido despacho.- No se si te acordarás, pero tienes que darme las instrucciones para la misión esa.- Harry se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos.

- Tienes razón.- contestó más tranquilo y sentándose frente a Draco.- Sinceramente, no creí que vinieras.

- No me diste elección ¿recuerdas?- dijo Draco perspicaz.- Esto o Azkaban y, personalmente, prefiero que me maten unos mortífagos a morir a manos de dementores en una prisión asquerosa.- informó Draco bastante resentido. Harry realmente se sentía culpable por el trato que había dado a su antiguo enemigo.

- Mira…- empezó Harry.- Ayer no te lo quise decir, pero si cumples correctamente con la misión yo mismo me encargaré de que trabajes en un buen puesto en el Ministerio.

- ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Draco extrañado. A Draco durante años se le había negado el acceso a cualquier puesto digno del mundo mágico así que sobrevivía gracias a la herencia de su padre, pero el dinero no iba a durar eternamente.

- Claro para algo soy el gran Harry Potter.- respondió Harry bromeando.- No podré conseguirte un alto cargo, pero si lo suficiente para que vivas honradamente y puedas limpiar el nombre de tu familia.

- Está bien.- contestó Draco.- Explícame lo que tengo que hacer.

Harry le contó que primero tendrá que infiltrarse en las tropas mortífagas. Para Draco era algo fácil porque conocía a más de una persona relacionada con los mortífagos. Luego tendría que ganarse la confianza de ellos y convertirse, literalmente, en un mortífago sin compasión. No obstante, Draco informaría a Harry cada noche a la misma hora a través de la chimenea que era un sistema bastante seguro y en caso de ser imposible este tipo de contacto sería a través de cartas cifradas para que solo Harry entiendese el significado. Era, en resumen, una misión de infiltración y espionaje.

Minutos después, Harry se quedó otra vez solo en el despacho. Tenía que acabar unos pocos informes, pero en general no tenía mucho trabajo. Por suerte, llegó el correo para romper la monotonía de la mañana. Sin embargo, le llegó una carta que no esperaba

_Te espero a la hora de comer en _

_el lago de los patos. Necesito _

_hablar contigo._

_Hermione._

Después de leer eso, le dio un escalofrío. Era la primera vez que Hermione quería sentarse a hablar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

- ¿Ha leído alguien esta carta?- le preguntó Harry a su secretaría temiendo que Ron haya podido leer la carta.

- No, ya sabe que nadie lee su correspondencia.- respondió la secretaría algo extrañada por el nerviosismo poco frecuente de Harry.

- Bien.- murmuró Harry más tranquilo.- Saldré a la hora de comer, me ha surgido una reunión importante.- informó Harry manteniendo la compostura. La secretaría asintió y salió del despacho.

Harry no pudo trabajar en todo lo que quedaba de mañana ¿de qué quería hablar Hermione? Harry creyó que todo había quedado hablado la tarde anterior. Hermione nunca sería de Harry y eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, Harry necesitaba ver a Hermione, últimamente verla se había convertido en una necesidad. Era adicto a sus ojos, su sonrisa… y, a pesar, que verla le dañaba cada vez más, no podía evitarlo como buen drogo-pendiente.

Finalmente la hora llegó, Harry salió del despacho intentando no ser visto por Ron. El lago de los patos estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, seguramente Hermione no quería correr el riesgo de ser vistos por nadie. Además, los días de diario la gente no solía frecuentar el parque y menos a esa hora donde todo el mundo estaba trabajando. Harry había ido alguna vez allí cuando era pequeño, entre los muggles ese sitio tenía bastante fama, pero los magos pocos lo conocían y eso era otra ventaja para que Ron no supiese en la vida donde se encontraban. Harry llegó casi sin darse cuenta ya que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Allí la encontró, sentada en el césped mirando el lago con la mirada perdida. Parecía tan feliz, sin problemas… era tan especial. A Harry a cada paso que daba hacia ella le costaba más respirar. Finalmente se encontró frente a ella que se había levantado y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

- Hola.- la saludó tímidamente Harry.

- Hola.- le devolvió el saludo Hermione.

- ¿Para qué hemos quedado?- le preguntó Harry inmediatamente intentando mantener la compostura.

- Para hablar…- respondió Hermione más retraída de lo normal.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ayer quedó todo claro.- repuso Harry implacable, aunque en el fondo sentía dolor al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Harry por favor no me trates así.- susurró Hermione dolida.

- ¿Pero como quieres que te trate?- le preguntó Harry sorprendido, aunque dando muestras de su fragilidad delante de ella.- Tu no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir des de que pasó aquello, no sabes como me dolía tu indiferencia y luego anunciaste que te casabas con Ron…

- Ya se.- le interrumpió Hermione.- Lo siento, pero es que necesitaba pensar…

- Pero ¿pensar en qué, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry desesperado.- No te entiendo…

- Pensar en como me había enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta.- respondió Hermione tajante.- Des de aquella noche no he dejado de pensar en ti, al principio creí que lo olvidaría, que todo volvería a ser lo de antes por eso acepté casarme con Ron porque él me quería y lo nuestro había sido un error…

- Quizá sí fue un error.- interrumpió Harry con tristeza.

- Yo te quiero y pienso decírselo a Ron.- informó Hermione sonando muy convincente, pero ruborizándose algo a la vez. Harry no supo responder, era lo que anhelaba escuchar desde hacía ya algunos días. No daba crédito que esas pocas palabras podían darle una felicidad que nunca imaginó.- Di algo, por favor.- le susurró Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos.

¿Estás segura?- es lo que atinó a decir Harry que aún no se podía creer esas palabras de Hermione.

Hermione en lugar de responder se abalanzó a él y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Esta vez, Harry no tardó en reaccionar y respondió con la misma pasión. Se besaban con necesidad, necesidad de mostrarse todo lo que se amaban en esos besos desesperados, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente y cada vez necesitaban más. No necesitaban respirar ¿para qué? Si teniendo el aliento del otro era suficiente para vivir. Harry aprisionaba a Hermione abrazándola por la cintura mientras que Hermione se abrazaba a la nuca y jugueteaba con el cabello de Harry. Después de varios segundos se separaron ya que necesitaban respirar, pero quedaron a escasos centímetros compartiendo el aire que respiraban.

- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.- dijo Harry que respiraba agitadamente acariciando la cara de Hermione con ternura. Hermione se reía nerviosamente.- No sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento… poder abrazarte, besarte sabiendo que ahora somos algo más.- confesó Harry

- Siento, todo lo que has sufrido Harry…- dijo Hermione, pero Harry no la dejó continuar ya que puso su dedo índice en la boca de su amiga.

- No pienses más en eso, por favor.- le replicó Harry con ternura.- Ahora estoy contigo y lo malo no existe. Solo tú y yo.- dijo Harry antes de volver a besarla con todo el amor que podía.

Así pasaron todo el mediodía, tumbados en el césped enfrente del lago disfrutando el uno del otro. No obstante, eso no podía ser eterno y tuvieron que volver a sus puestos de trabajo ya que, en teoría, esas horas eran para comer. Se despidieron con algo de pesar porque tenían que volver a la realidad, pero ahora estaban juntos para enfrentarse a todo lo malo. Quedaron en verse otro día, pero no especificaron que día porque Hermione tenía un problema añadido: Ron.

* * *

Bueno por fin una buena noticia!!!XD x fin estan juntos... xo no canteis victoria k aun tendran k sufrir un poco mas para ser felices (lo hago para acer mas gratificante l final...

Espero vuestros reviews y gracias x leer!!!

AVANCE PROX. CAP.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que juegues con Ron de esta manera.- le replicó Hermione

- Además Hermione tiene no se que reunión con un mago importante y no puedo comer con ella.- añadió Ron deprisa

- Es algo mejor: he citado a Ron en las Tres escobas mañana para decirle lo nuestro. 


	8. VIII Atesorando momentos

Holaaa!!! siento los meses y meses de retraso xo es k apenas tengo tiempo pa escribir y cuando tengo tiempo no me apetece escribir!!XD por eso he decidido publicar toda los capitulos k faltan y asi acabar la historia. Llevo una semana (des de que acabe los examenes) escribiendo los capitulos que faltan y ayer los acabe. Por eso los publico todos a la vez y ya hasta verano no volvere hacer una historia larga pk para dejarla abandonada x falta de tiempo, mejor no hago nada... Bueno espero k os guste el desenlace. El final no es improvisado lo tenia pensado des de que comence la historia.

**VIII. Atesorando momentos**

Hermione se miraba al espejo mientras peinaba su desenredado cabello. Era un baño magnífico y tenía una gran ducha, pero lo que más le gustaba era el grandísimo espejo que estaba enfrente de ella. De repente vio el reflejo de otra persona: Harry. Se acercó a ella y apartó el cabello del hombro y empezó a besar con ternura su suave cuello mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Hermione le agradaba eso así, que, con su mano izquierda, masajeaba el cabello moreno del que ahora era su amante.

- ¿Qué te parece una ducha juntos?- le preguntó Harry con una voz seductora mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione con ternura. Harry iba en ropa interior mientras que Hermione estaba ya vestida.

- Me encantaría.- respondió Hermione.- Pero no puedo, Ron debe de estar a punto de terminar la misión y volver a casa.- informó Hermione con fastidio.

- La próxima vez enviaré más lejos a Ron para que no vuelva tan pronto.- bromeó Harry, aunque en el fondo hablaba en serio.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que juegues con Ron de esta manera.- le replicó Hermione. A Harry le hizo gracia porque le hacía recordar a la niña que siempre les estaba riñendo en Howgarts.

- Cariño, creo que a este juego jugamos los dos ¿no?- dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Hermione le miró por unos segundos y pretendió marcharse del cuarto de baño. Estaba enojada por el comentario de Harry.- No espera, lo siento…- se disculpó Harry abrazándola con necesidad.- No quiero que nos peleemos ¿vale? Eres demasiado importante para mí y quiero que estemos juntos siempre.

- Yo también quiero estar siempre contigo, Harry.- contestó Hermione respondiendo al abrazo de su amante.- Pero sabes que me siento mal por dañar a Ron y hasta que no le diga que estoy contigo no voy a descansar tranquila.

- Se lo diremos los dos ¿vale?- dijo Harry tiernamente.- Cuando estés lista.

- Me tengo que ir ya.- dijo Hermione entristecida por tener que verse a escondidas con Harry. Se separó de Harry, pero este la volvió atraer a él.

- No se como he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ti.- susurró antes de besarla tiernamente. Hermione no se pudo resistir cuando Harry la besaba perdía todos los sentidos y se entregaba a él. Finalmente, se separaron con el aliento entrecortado.

- Vivir no es solo respirar, Harry.- contestó escuetamente Hermione dejando a Harry intrigado por esa contestación un tanto filosófica.

Después de eso Hermione se marchó. En realidad, eran felices aunque solo a medias, pero estar juntos ya era un regalo y solo notaban esta melancolía cuando se tenían que despedir y se daban cuenta de que tenían que volver a la vida real.

Los días pasaban, el día de la boda se acercaba y todo seguía igual. Hermione y Harry se seguían viendo a escondidas, Ron seguía sin sospechar nada y esta mezcla de felicidad y melancolía era cada vez más patente en los dos. Era una situación insostenible y la boda era en menos de dos meses. Harry intentaba ocultar esta intranquilidad delante de Hermione y no quería presionarla para que se lo dijese a Ron, pero cada día que tachaba en el calendario el corazón se le encogía más. Ese día se encontraba en su despacho escribiéndole una bonita carta a su amante para citarla en el lago de los patos, como hacían casi todos los días, para comer.

_Buenos días, amor:_

_Hoy me he despertado y he sentido tu aroma, pero tú no_

_estabas y el desespero se ha apoderado de mí _

_cuando me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña poesía improvisada_

_te espero en el lago a la misma hora de siempre._

_Te quiero._

Harry satisfecho con el resultado de la carta, la releyó un par de veces y se la dio a Hedwig. Le susurró unas cuantas palabras cariñosas a su magnífica lechuza y la envió sabiendo que cumpliría su misión. En ese mismo momento entró Ron al despacho. Últimamente Harry había intentado recuperar la amistad de Ron, más que nada para que no sospechase nada y también porque se sentía culpable.

- Hola Harry.- le saludó alegremente Ron. Por el contrario, Harry estaba nervioso, sabía que si hubiese entrado segundos antes habría tenido problemas.- ¿Cómo llevas el día?

- Pues ya ves, con lío como siempre.- respondió Harry mostrándose sereno.- ¿Has venido por algo en especial, Ron?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí, para entregarte los informes de la última misión.- respondió Ron pasándole una carpeta llena de papeles.

- Gracias, hiciste un buen trabajo.- dijo Harry mientras echaba un vistazo a los informes.

- Bueno, no era una misión muy complicada.- contestó Ron con una sonrisa.- Por cierto ¿dónde comes hoy?- esa pregunta heló la sangre de Harry.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- preguntó Harry sintiendo como los latidos del corazón aumentaban por el nerviosismo.

- Para que comamos juntos, hace tiempo que no vamos a comer juntos.- respondió Ron relajando a Harry.- Además Hermione tiene no se que reunión con un mago importante y no puedo comer con ella.- añadió Ron deprisa. Harry se quedó pensativo sin saber mucho que decir. Al final contestó.

- Lo siento Ron, yo tampoco puedo, como con un antiguo director de aurores que me invitó a comer hace tiempo.- mintió Harry con normalidad.

- Ah bueno… pues ya nos veremos, hermano.- se despidió Ron saliendo del despacho sonriente.

Sentía que traicionaba a un amigo. Harry se sentía un sucio traidor, no obstante llevaba tiempo sintiendo eso ya que hacía tiempo que había empezado a sentir algo por Hermione. Encima Ron había vuelto a confiar en él después de lo sucedido en el caso de los mortífagos, incluso había vuelto a llamarlo hermano y eso a Harry le dolía ¿por qué se tuvo que enamorar de la novia de su mejor amigo? Era la maldita pregunta que día sí, día también golpeaba la mente de Harry.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la comida y Harry salió, como últimamente hacía, a la misma hora de siempre y se dirigió al lago de los patos. Allí esperaba Hermione con la comida para ambos. La comida ya estaba lista sobre el mantel y Hermione le esperaba impaciente.

- Vaya pensaba que tendríamos que comernos yo y mi sombra toda la comida.- bromeó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando a Ron.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿A Ron¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Hermione entre curiosa y preocupada.

- Me ha invitado a comer, yo le he dicho que tenía una comida con un director de aurores o algo así.- respondió Harry sentándose a comer.

- Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto.- informó entristecida Hermione.- Pero tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿No será la nueva escoba Rayo de Fuego 3.X?- preguntó Harry ilusionado como un niño en Navidad.- No te tendrías que haberte molestado, pero muchas gracias, Mione.

- No seas payaso, Harry.- replicó entre risas Hermione. Harry sonrió al verla reir.- Es algo mejor: he citado a Ron en las Tres escobas mañana para decirle lo nuestro.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó Harry. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Hermione asintió sonriente.- Yo también voy, no quiero que vayas sola, es cosa de los dos así que yo también se lo voy a decir.

- No, Harry, enserio no hace falta.- repuso Hermione.

- Voy a ir, Mione.- dijo Harry convencido.

- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo que me haga algo?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa por saber que Harry quería protegerla. Harry dudó unos segundos.

- La verdad es que sí.- respondió Harry casi en un susurro.- Ya te pegó una vez y no voy a permitir que lo haga otra vez.- Durante varios segundos estuvieron callados sin decirse nada. Finalmente, Hermione habló.

- Me encanta que intentes protegerme.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry la miró serio, estaba preocupado por lo que Ron podía hacerle a Hermione.

De repente, Hermione dejó de comer, se abalanzó sobre Harry y comenzaron a rodar por el césped entre risas. Se besaban apasionadamente sin miedo a nada, sin miedo a ser vistos por nadie y sin miedo por lo que podía venir en el futuro. Solo existían ellos dos, como otras veces… pero esta vez estaban convencidos que todo iba a cambiar y que dentro de poco podrían besarse y abrazarse sin preocuparse de quien les miraba. Solo preocupándose de ser feliz juntos y atesorar momentos inolvidables.


	9. IX Adiós

**IX. Adiós**

Harry sonreía sin poder ocultarlo. Estaba en su despacho y en tan solo dos horas cambiaría su vida para siempre. Sabía que de esta manera perdería al mejor amigo que no había tenido nunca. No obstante, había tenido que elegir entre su mejor amigo y Hermione y, evidentemente, había escogido a Hermione. Además tenía la esperanza de recuperar la amistad de Ron al paso de los años, aunque sería duro prescindir de Ron y su encantadora familia, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había intentado no amar a Hermione, pero era imposible y ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos quería pasar cada momento de su vida con ella.

Se encontraba en su despacho distraído con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, cuando entró su secretaria. Enseguida intentó recuperar la formalidad y la compostura.

- El correo, Harry.- informó la secretaria. Harry recibió el correo con una sonrisa.- ¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó tímidamente, al ver a Harry tan contento.

- Sí, esta tarde me cambiará la vida.- respondió Harry con misterio.- Puedes retirarte.- dijo Harry para evitar que su secretaria siguiese preguntando.

Empezó abrir su correo, en realidad nada interesante: una invitación de una cena con un gran personaje mago, una oferta de trabajo para ser el jefe de aurores en Francia y el resto cartas de los fans. Harry guardó la invitación, tiró a la papelera la oferta de trabajo, simplemente no le interesaba y menos ahora, y se limitó a leer las cartas de los fans y responder de forma cordial.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la comida, así que Harry abandonó su despacho y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas. Iba caminando y en menos de media hora llegaría allí. Harry temía la reacción de Ron y lo que le pudiese hacer a Hermione, por eso había insistido tanto en estar presente. Sabía que Ron era muy impulsivo y tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuese. Pensando en las diferentes reacciones que podría tener Ron, fue llegando a su destino, pero antes de entrar alguien mencionó su nombre. Era una voz reconocible. Era la señora Weasley, que salía de una tienda de ropa. Harry se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿A dónde vas, cariño?- le preguntó la señora Weasley. Harry se sintió molesto, se dirigía a destrozarle la vida a su hijo, pero tendría que responder con normalidad. Él no le iba a decir nada, de todas formas ya se enteraría.

- Voy a comer.- respondió Harry con normalidad.- ¿Y usted de dónde viene?- preguntó Harry más bien por cumplir, al ver a la señora cargada de bolsas.

- De comprarle ropa a mi próximo nieto.- contestó enseñando a Harry una camisa preciosa para un recién nacido.

- ¿Enserio¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó Harry sonriendo.- ¿Y de quien es¿Otra vez Bill?

- No Harry.- negó la señora sin dejar de sonreir.- Son Ron y Hermione los que esta vez me harán abuela.- respondió la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Harry que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- Pues eso, ayer vino Ron a decírmelo, se ve que están muy felices y esperan con ansias a que nazca el bebé.- informó la señora Weasley. Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía.- Harry, cariño, no sabes la ilusión que me hace porque Hermione para mí, siempre ha sido como una hija, ya se que tiene sus padres… pero no sé, es tan buena, es una chica muy especial y que esté esperando un hijo y que el padre sea un hijo mío… es algo que me llena de orgullo y felicidad.- confesó emocionada. Harry, en cambio, estaba destrozado.- Bueno, hijo, te dejo ya que supongo que tendrás que ir a comer.

Harry se despidió de la señora Weasley como pudo intentando que no se le notase la inmensa tristeza que le invadía. Cuando la señora Weasley se alejó de allí, él seguía estático asimilando la nueva situación. Finalmente tomó una decisión que le cambiaría la vida: no sería él quien rompiese la felicidad de la familia Weasley.

Se dirigió a su despacho a una gran velocidad. Cuando llegó, contactó con Dobby para que le preparase las maletas, después escribió una carta: su carta de dimisión para el Ministro y recogió de la papelera la oferta de trabajo de Francia que había tirado hacía solo unas horas. Pero en unas horas su vida había cambiado radicalmente. A los pocos minutos subió al despacho del Ministro para informarle su dimisión y darle la carta. Después de eso, abandonó su despacho y se dirigió a su departamento.

A las pocas horas se encontraba alojado en un lujoso hotel de París. Era ya oficialmente el nuevo jefe de aurores de Francia y el ministerio le pagaba el hotel hasta que encontrase casa. Todo había cambiado tanto, quien le iba a decir que a esa hora estaría en aquel lugar y con una mirada triste. El mundo se le había desmoronado y no sabía si tendría fuerzas para volver a levantarse. Miraba fijamente la chimenea a la espera de que Malfoy apareciese en el fuego. Era el único caso que aún llevaba e iba a trabajar para detener a los mortífagos. Sumido en sus pensamientos, Draco apareció por fin.

- Potter ¿qué haces en ese hotel?- preguntó Draco observando el decorado.

- Pensé que ya te habrías enterado, todo el mundo lo sabe.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa triste.- Ahora soy el jefe de aurores de Francia. Dimití esta mañana.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido Draco. Harry dudó en contestarle, pero al final lo hizo.

- Porqué no puedo joderle la vida a tanta gente, solo para ser feliz yo.- respondió Harry amargamente.- Y la única forma de no hacerlo es marcharme.

- ¿Lo dices por Granger no?- preguntó Draco. Harry asintió, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Está esperando un hijo de Ron.- contestó.- Y yo no puedo romper una familia, no puedo...

- ¿Y crees que huyendo olvidarás a Granger?- preguntó Draco incrédulo.

- Claro que no, pero no puedo seguir viéndola, no lo soportaría.- contestó Harry ocultando las lágrimas.- No voy a volver a Londres nunca más.- un silencio sepulcral invadió la suite.- Y ahora háblame de la misión.- pidió Harry cambiando de tema.

Draco le contó que los mortífagos estaban planeando una especie de reunión donde se organizarían eligiendo un líder y marcando los objetivos a realizar. Harry acordó con Draco actuar en esa reunión porque si se reorganizaban los mortífagos serían un verdadero problema para la sociedad. Draco aún no sabía cuando sería la reunión ni donde, por eso, cuando Draco supiese donde y cuando informaría a Harry que organizaría a los aurores franceses.

Mientras tanto, en la capital inglesa, una joven de pelo castaño y cabello enmarañado, se le escapaban las lágrimas al ver las fotos en las que salía con Harry. Hacía pocas horas que se había enterado de la dimisión de Harry y no paraba de preguntarse ¿por qué?¿por qué se había ido precisamente el día que había decidido contarle su relación a Ron?¿Sólo había estado jugando con ella? No obstante, pensaba que había una explicación: Ron se había enterado ayer, por casualidad, que estaba embarazada y él lo habría difundido a toda su familia y seguramente a Harry también. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba. Estaba desconsolada, la vida era oscura y solo le quedaba vivir junto a Ron toda su vida. Quería a Ron, pero querer no es lo mismo que amar y no podía sentir por Ron nada más que un profundo cariño. Nada más lejos de lo que sentía por Harry. A Harry lo amaba, su vida era él. Lo malo es que su vida se había ido a París. Su corazón se encontraba en París y su cuerpo en Londres.


	10. X En la batalla

**X. En la batalla**

- Ya está todo listo, Harry.- le dijo un auror. Mientras Harry mantenía la mirada al frente, muy concentrado.

Estaban en el bosque prohibido y era de noche. Draco había avisado a Harry de que la reunión de los mortífagos se produciría ese día, en ese lugar y en poco más de media hora. Harry había organizado una misión donde colaboraban aurores ingleses, que habían trabajado con Harry y aurores que estaban a las órdenes de Harry actualmente. La misión principal era capturar a todos los mortífagos e incluso acabar con ellos si oponían resistencia. También tendrían que proteger a Draco ja que él estaba en la reunión por ser un supuesto mortífago.

Graeves estaba con él en el escondite, ahora él era el jefe de aurores del Ministerio. Se lo habían ofrecido a Ron, pero él lo había rechazado ya que quería pasar tiempo con la familia que estaba formando. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor cuando escuchó eso de la boca de Greaves. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que abandonó todo para ir a trabajar allí y, a pesar, de la distancia y el tiempo, recordar a Hermione le hacía daño. Harry se había volcado completamente en el trabajo, apenas conocía París ni salía con amigos. Tampoco había conocido a ninguna chica, no podía ni quería.

- El operativo comienza en veinte minutos ¿están todos listos?- preguntó Harry intentando no pensar en el pasado y centrarse en la misión.

- Sí, Harry.- respondió Greaves.- Con un poco de suerte esto se acabará esta noche y podremos dormir tranquilos.- añadió Greaves.

- Ojalá se acabe todo esta noche.- comentó Harry con un suspiro.

- Además mañana tenemos que ir a la boda de Ron y tenemos que estar frescos.- dijo Greaves con humor sonriendo. Harry, en cambio, se volvió a hundir al escuchar eso. Sabía que Ron se casaba al día siguiente, pero no quería pensar en ello.

- Ahora vuelvo.- se despidió Harry dirigiéndose a un grupo de aurores franceses para, en teoría, darles instrucciones. Aunque en el fondo quería alejarse de todo que oliese a Londres.

Estaba cansado de todo ¿Es qué no podía ser feliz? Creía que al vencer a Voldemort podría ser feliz, que podía hacer cosas que nunca había hecho por ser quien era. No obstante, ahora resultaba, que la felicidad se la había robado su mejor amigo. No lo hubiese imaginado nunca. Eso era una pesadilla. Prefería tener en frente a Voldemort otra vez que vivir lo que estaba viviendo. Al menos, cuando su vida peligraba por Voldemort no tenía tiempo para enamorarse. Claro que había salido con Ginny y él la había querido mucho, pero ahora sabía lo que era enamorarse verdaderamente. Sufrir así por amor solo pasa cuando te enamoras y él sufría mucho.

- Ahí llegan.- susurró un auror haciendo que Harry saliese de sus pensamientos.

Ese era el momento, Harry contaría hasta tres y saldrían. Harry estaba preparado para la batalla, no tenía miedo a nada, si se había enfrentado a Voldemort podía enfrentarse a sus secuaces, aunque sabía que irían a por él y tendría que estar alerta. Pero, tampoco le inquietaba la idea de morir allí luchando, sería una muerte digna, además no tenía familia, ni esperaba tener nunca. Así que como dice el refrán "mejor morir de pie, que vivir siempre arrodillado", no obstante, no se dejaría morir. Solo que en ese momento de su vida no temía a la muerte.

Dio la señal y salieron. Enseguida el bosque se convirtió en un campo de batalla. El objetivo principal era detenerles, pero Harry sabía que opondrían resistencia y tendrían que actuar duro con muchos de ellos ya que ellos irían a por todas. El primer objetivo para Harry era poner a salvo a Draco que estaba allí en medio de todo. Después intentaría defenderse y acabar de una vez por toas con los mortífagos. No obstante, no era tan fácil, era un espacio muy reducido para tanta gente y esquivar los rayos de un lado y de otro era casi imposible. Harry dejaba ver su gran destreza con la varita y demostró todo su arsenal de hechizos. No quería matar a ningún mortífago, solo detenerlos, aunque ellos intentarían matarlos.

De repente vio como una maldición imperdonable se dirigía directamente a Greaves, Harry en un acto reflejo empujó a Greaves para salvarlo y se tiró por un acantilado para evitar el impacto del hechizo, aunque de todas formas le esperaba una muerte segura en ese acantilado. No sabía por qué se había sacrificado por Graeves, seguramente era porque Greaves era un buen chico y su vida sería más provechosa que la suya. Greaves tenía un hijo de apenas dos años y, según sabía Harry, estaba a punto de casarse con su pareja. Así que su vida valía más la pena que la suya, pensaba Harry.

Finalmente, Harry se golpeó la cabeza con una roca y perdió el conocimiento inmerso en un profundo dolor, pero no solo físico sino también psicológico.


	11. XI Volviendo a vivir

**XI. Volviendo a vivir**

"_Harry... despierta, despierta"_

_Decía una voz que a Harry le sonó familiar. Se encontraba en un sitio indefinible, era un lugar blanco y no había ningún objeto ¿Estaba muerto? Eso parecía..._

"_Harry, despierta" _

_Esa voz le era muy familiar y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a la persona que pronunciaba esas palabras. Finalmente encontró a dos personas muy familiares: su padre y su madre._

"_¿Estoy muerto?" preguntó Harry con algo de miedo._

"_No Harry, aunque nos has decepcionado... nosotros no sacrificamos nuestras vidas para ver en lo que te has convertido" dijo su padre, Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado._

"_Y más cuando tienes muchas posibilidades de vivir una vida maravillosa" añadió su madre mirándolo con ternura._

"_¿Cómo? Hermione se ha casado con Ron y yo..." decía Harry._

"_Eso es lo que tú crees ¿por qué no despiertas y descubres la verdad por ti mismo?" preguntó su padre mientras se alejaban de allí._

"_¡No esperad!¡Esperad!" exclamaba Harry desesperado... _

_De repente no se encontraba allí..._

Escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, el sonido del viento. Estaba vivo. Estaba en una cama tumbado, seguramente en San Mungo. Enseguida se percató que alguien le tenía sujeta la mano... era una mano suave, comenzó acariciarla débilmente buscando reacción de la mano. Era una mano familiar, era la mano de Hermione. Estaba allí con él, en esa habitación, podía reconocer esa mano entre un millón de manos.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione. Definitivamente era ella, esa voz solo podía ser de ella.- ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó. Rápidamente se separó y salió en busca de un medimago.

El medimago hizo un reconocimiento a Harry intensivo, estuvo cerca de veinte minutos explorándole. Resultaba que Harry llegó muy mal herido a San Mungo y había permanecido en coma más de una semana. Era casi un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido. Finalmente, el medimago se marchó para dejar descansar a Harry, aunque enseguida entró Hermione con cara de no haber dormido nada en todos estos días y con cara, también, de haberse pasado horas llorando.

En un principio no sabían que decirse. Finalmente, Hermione habló.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con voz quebrada.

- Vivo, como puedes ver.- respondió Harry esquivando los ojos de Hermione. Enseguida escuchó los sollozos de Hermione, a Harry se le rompió el corazón. No soportaba ver llorar a la persona que más quería en el mundo.- Vamos, cariño, estoy bien.- dijo Harry tiernamente, cogiendo a Hermione por las manos para acercarla a él y abrazarla con amor. Hermione se deshagó en los brazos de Harry.

- Harry ¿por qué me dejaste¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó Hermione cuando por fin se había calmado un poco.

- Hermione, cariño, yo no podía romper una familia de la forma que la iba a romper... y más ahora... que... estás esperando un hijo...- respondió Harry recordando esa charla que había tenido con la señora Weasley hacía más de dos meses. Hermione volvió a sollozar.

- Harry fuiste un imbécil y tendría que odiarte por lo que hiciste.- replicó Hermione.- Pero no puedo odiar al padre de mi hijo.- Esa confesión dejó perplejo a Harry ¿a qué se refería Hermione con eso?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Hace falta que te lo diga? Tú eres la única persona con la que tendría un hijo, pero dudaste de mí y te fuiste... no me dejaste darte una explicación y...

- Y ahora es demasiado tarde ¿no?- interrumpió Harry con voz decepcionada y bajando la mirada.

- Estoy harta de esto, Harry.- respondió Hermione dejando a Harry confundido.- No me gustan los culebrones, quiero ser feliz. Ron entendió que con él no seríamos felices ninguno de los dos y al final no nos casamos.- Harry iba hablar, pero Hermione continuó.- Pero fue él quien detuvo la boda, no yo.

- ¿Ha... hablas en serio?- preguntó Harry nervioso. Hermione asintió.

- Harry acabemos ya con esto, por favor.- contestó Hermione.- ¿Me vas hacer feliz?- preguntó Hermione. Era una pregunta sencilla. Harry sonrió.

- Me vas a dar un hijo, voy a estar contigo toda la vida.- empezó Harry.- ¿Cómo no voy hacerte feliz si lo eres todo para mí?- preguntó Harry, aunque esa pregunta no tenía respuesta.

Hermione sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza y desesperación. Querían sentir sus cuerpos otra vez, sentir sus alientos,... En definitiva querían ser un único corazón en dos cuerpos.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ese parque la traía tantos recuerdos. Tan buenos recuerdos, que era un lugar casi mágico, aunque los mejores recuerdos eran los recuerdos presentes, los recuerdos que estaba atesorando ese día de verano con su familia y sus amigos en el lago de los patos.

Se encontraba con Hermione, Ron, Luna y su pequeño hijo James. Finalmente, Harry y Ron se habían reconciliado y, no solo eso, Ron se había vuelto a enamorar de una de las mejores amigas de Hermione: Luna. Hacía apenas dos semanas que se habían comprometido y se casarían en otoño. Mientras que Harry y Hermione ya llevaban casados dos meses y el pequeño James ya tenía seis meses. Mientras Hermione y Luna paseaban cerca del lago. Harry cuidada de James junto con Ron.

- Te juro, hermano, que es clavadito a ti.- afirmaba Ron con una sonrisa.

- Bueno no exageres, que tiene el carácter de su madre.- bromeaba Harry mientras jugaba con un sonajero con su pequeño retoño.

- ¿Quieres decir? Mira que Hermione tiene mucho carácter.- contestó Ron también en broma, pero esa contestación hizo que Harry se pusiera serio, dejase de jugar con James y mirase a Ron a los ojos.

- Ron siento mucho lo que pasó, pero...- empezó Harry disculpándose por enésima vez.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Eso es agua pasada.- le replicó Ron.- Míralo de esta manera: si no hubiese pasado aquello, yo ahora mismo no estaría a punto de casarme con Luna y a ti te tendría en París.

- Cierto, juré no volver nunca a Londres, pero todo cambió...- recordó Harry más bien para sí mismo.

En ese instante, se acercó Luna sonriente pasó por delante de Harry dedicándole una sonrisa y dio un tierno beso a Ron antes de coger un trozo más de la tarta que habían llevado como postre.

- ¿Más tarta?- preguntó Ron sorprendido, todo y que él comía el doble.- Luna, parece que estés embarazada.

- Puede que no solo lo parezca.- respondió Luna dejando a Ron sorprendido. Harry entendió que allí sobraba.

- Bueno yo me voy y os dejo hablar.- se despidió Harry.

Harry les dejó y se dirigió al lago donde se encontraba Hermione observando el atardecer. Se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro.

- Dime ¿he conseguido hacerte feliz?- preguntó Harry haciendo referencia a la pregunta de cuando el despertó del coma.

- Mi felicidad es despertarme contigo cada mañana y saber que vamos a estar un día más juntos.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

FIN

* * *

pues ya esta espero k os haya gustado!! A mi la verdad es k no muxo, pero espero ir mejorando poco a poco en esto de escribir!! Bueno hasta la proxima historia!! Intentare escribir algun fic cortito, xo mejor no prometo nada!!!XD

Espero reviews, porfas!!!

Hasta otra!!!


End file.
